Kingdom Hearts: Loose Ends
by Ethereal Dark
Summary: Join Denzel and the Final Fantasy VII gang as the travel to tons of worlds, trying to close the door to darkness!
1. Chapter 1: Soup

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Loose Ends**

**Chapter 1:  
Soup**

The laptop's screen blinked repeatedly as he scanned the screen:

Subject- 19 yrs.  
Status - Unemployed  
Family- N/AGuardian-  
Cloud Strife  
Bio - Formerly an orphan. Survivor of the Geo-Stigma Syndrome.  
Location- Unknown

The boy began to doze off as he read through the report.

"It's almost empty... Why?"

His door cracks open as a middle aged woman with long brown hair and brown eyes walks in with a bowl of soup, and some orange juice placed neatly on a silver trey. She looks to find the young man asleep. She smiles as she tenderly lays the soup next to him on the desk. She looks up at the computer screen and frowns.

"Poor child..."

She looks at him and brushes through his scruffy red hair lightly.

"It must be so hard..."

She gingerly steps out of the room and softly closes the door.

On her way down the stairs she stops halfway and looks at the pictures on the wall. There is a picture of a young boy, about 11, standing next a brown haired woman and a man with blonde, spiky hair. She presses her fingers on the man and stifles a whimper. Her phone at the bar begins to ring. She snaps out of her daze and walks out to the bar full of people eating, drinking, and laughing. She picks up the phone, "Hello, 7th Heaven, Tifa speaking." She hears a faint voice but can't quite make it out.

"Excuse me, let me go get my office phone hold on a second."

She quickly goes upstairs as two drunk men start to argue. She goes into her office and picks up the phone.

"I'm sorry, hello?"

"Is he there?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is he there?"

The voice over the phone becomes agitated. Tifa, alarmed says, "What? Who? Who is this?"

"He who has been chosen by the key. His time has come. I hope he's learned over the years." The voice declares.

"Key? What key? Who are you talking abou—."

She looks at the phone.

"He hung up...Was he talking about Denzel? I should go check on him!" She almost yells, worry fervent in her voice she opens the door to his room, but hears a crash downstairs.

"Oh no..."

She closes Denzel's door room and runs downstairs.

Back in the bar two drunk men are attempting to fight each-other, the same two who were arguing before. Tifa tries desperately to calm them down and kick them out, but she can't do it.

"You two aren't gonna like what I'm about to do!" She yells at them as she goes upstairs. She slams on a door repeatedly. " BARRET! WAKE UP!" Grumbling and complaining is heard through the door. She goes inside and tells him to get up. "Two men are fighting downstairs.

A giant of a man, black skin with a prosthetic right forearm, and a low-top hair cut that's starting to grey sits up. "Awww, do I really hafta break dis up?"

"Barret Wallace." Tifa says as she taps her foot.

"Fine...Fine...God..." Barret steps out of bed. When he stands up he towers over Tifa, standing at 6'4 to her 5'4. He lumbers down stairs where he can see the drunk fight. "AIGHT! PLAYTIME IS ON!" He grabs both men by the back of their necks and chucks them out of the bar.

"Was dat it? Anyone else?" Barret says as he smiles. The room is silent. All staring at the hulking body of Barret.

"Das what I thought!" He goes back upstairs.

Meanwhile Denzel remains asleep in his room, his soup getting cold.

**-End-**


	2. Chapter 2: The Door

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Loose Ends**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Door**

-The Door has opened -

-Darkness spreads once again-

-Time to wake up hero, Time to be awakened-

Denzel wakes in a daze. He is lying on his back. Looking up he can see only darkness. He slowly makes it back onto his feet. He looks around. All is dark, he can't see anything. Denzel looks down to see what he is standing on. It is a large stained glass platform. It's round and bright. On it are two boys. One, with blond, short hair, white clothes, and a black, foreboding key. A rather large key, about the size of a sword. The other boy, has spiky brown hair, black and yellow clothes, and a white, ornate key.

"Where am I?" He asks, but to no response.

He looks all around but besides the very platform he stands on, all remains darkness. Suddenly he can see a pillar of light rise out of the center of the floor. It is a stone pedestal, above it a large key with a yellow hand-guard and sliver blade. It resembles the ones that the boys are holding, just not as fancy. Feeling like the Key is beckoning him, Denzel approaches the pedestal, reaches out and grabs hold of the Key. In his mind he can hear the words, "Keyblade." repeating over and over again. He looks at the weapon he now holds in his hand and swings it once. As soon as he swings it the stained glass platform shatters underneath his feet and he begins to fall. He falls for a long time, but feels no wind, no fear, and no movement, almost like floating. Eventually he rights himself and lands and another platform.

This platform is blank. Just a large, white glass platform. Still surrounded by darkness.

-Don't be afraid.-

Denzel hears the voice and looks around.

-You are the one who will close the door-

The ground shakes violently and almost throws Denzel off his feet. A gigantic white monstrosity rises up from off the platform. It has a strange symbol on it, like a shattered heart, and a blue scarf around its neck. Denzel feels the crown key-chain vibrate. He grabs it and the Keyblade manifests in his hand. Denzel feels the power coursing through it.

-Don't be afraid- The voice says again.

"I won't be afraid" He replies.

"I WON'T BE AFRAID!" He yells again as he charges the 4 story tall monster. It quickly backhands him and sends him flying of the platform. He quickly grabs the ledge and hangs on with one hand. He pulls himself up and wipes blood from the corner of his lip.

"One more time!"

He rushes the beast again, Keyblade in hand. The monster makes a fist and brings his massive arm down. Denzel jumps to the side and braces himself. The fist slams on the ground next to him. Sweat beading on his face, he jumps onto the monsters hand, runs up it's arm on to it's shoulders. It reaches for him but he jumps onto it's head and slams the Keyblade down into the top of it's skull and turns it. The monster lets out a mind rattling roar and falls down backwards. Denzel leaps off and hits the platform hard. He gets to his feet and puts the keyblade back to a crown key-chain. Denzel brushes off the sweat and breaths deeply.

"You truly are becoming a hero Denzel." A voice says from behind him. Denzel turns around and sees a man, with spiky blonde hair, standing at about 5'7 inches with blue eyes, blue clothes, and a wolf buckle on his shoulder-pad.

"CLOUD!" Denzel yells happily as he runs toward him. Right as he embraces Cloud the figure vaporizes, joining the darkness.

"Cloud? Cloud where'd you go?"

Denzel desperately looks for him, but soon realizes that he's not there.

He turns to see a large purple double door. He looks at it and behind it. It's nothing but a door and frame. Nothing behind it or in front of it.

- You are the one who will close the door-

-Don't be afraid-

"But...but it's just a frame, theres nothing behind it!" Denzel insists.

-Don't be afraid-

Denzel swallows deeply and opens the door.

**-End-**


End file.
